User blog:Clawdeen Ghoul/Future Plans
So, Hey Guys, this is kind of an update for my OC's and etc. So in the future, I am thinking of leaving this wiki, due to fights with some people and I generally think that my OC's aren't needed here, either someone has created a OC from the same character, so I want to give them the spotlight, or I just think maybe that generally just not actually needed. In the future as well, if I decide, I do not want to leave I will decide if, I must delete all my OC's or Keep them, I think as I said in the first paragraph that they aren't needed. The pages of my OC's - Generally, I don't think they are good, actually they are tacky, I mean everyone else's are good or amazing. The drawings of my OC's - So most people draw their OC's or get bases off of the internet, yes I am one of those people, well I have only done this once, to Bunny Ticktock (More on her down below) and really bases aren't allowed to be used. I want to be a fashion designer, I only want to design fashion not draw people. My OC's: Bunny Ticktock - My first OC she has featured in really, everything I have made, Fanfics, Drawings etc but she uses a base, which as I said in the last paragraph is not allowed. Prince Philippus - My second OC, I really don't need him, all he is to me is Bunny's boyfriend, that's all I created him for, but actually, Bunny loves someone else, so I don't need him anymore. Rhoslyn, Violet and Tinks Roosevelt - My third, fourth and fifth OC's, Rholyn was drew by Mandiga which I traced to then draw Violet and Tinks. Violet and Tinks are not needed they mean nothing to me, Rhoslyn on the other hand, matters to me so much, I named her after my friend Rose, who died and I love Peter Pan and Tinkerbell as well. Mabel Beast - My sixth OC, I have to say, I don't know why, I created her, I guess I just loved the tale, Beauty and the Beast. Jazzy-Mena Aladdin - My seventh OC, I hate her, her name I just randomly thought, I know what sounds like Jasmine, OH I KNOW "Jazzy-Mena" Yeah, nooo, I do not need her. Dermott Mouse - My eighth OC, I love him, I love AiW and I think this character is one of my favourites. I just think he needs more develpment. Ebony and Bianca Queen - My ninth and tenth OC's, I created them for reasons which I wanted a Dark Queen a Light Queen, so created them, however Ebony matters to me more than Bianca. Pearce Pois - I think he is a good OC, he is Bisexual meaning he likes both boys and girls, he likes Dermott but normally when someone creates a bisexual OC, they get hate, and if you get hate, then you get angry. LISTEN UP PEOPLE, BOYS CAN LIKE BOYS AND GIRLS CAN LIKE GIRLS, IT IS THEIR LIFE NOT YOURS NOW STOP JUDGING EVERYONE! So leave comments and let me know what you think. :) Category:Blog posts